


It's Funny How Life Just Falls In Place Somehow

by love4hope



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkwardness, Codenames, Construction worker, Fate, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Mystery, Not What It Looks Like, Original Character(s), Realistic, Roommates, Slow Burn, Superpowers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Manipulation, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4hope/pseuds/love4hope
Summary: Luna and Harris meet one day in an almost car accident-- a deer clearly tempting fate-- and when their paths keep crossing, they soon find out that they weren't supposed to meet that night at all because they live in two whole different states. Their relationship grows through helping each other cope with life and all the troubles it brings on, namely pining over a roommate and freaking out over everything. Harris just wants everyone to be okay and Luna just wants to be okay. Oh yeah and there's a whole lotta magic thrown in there too; the kind of stuff you'd never think would exist.In a world where better judgment is key and humans are more unaware than they'd ever image they are. Fate is a toy to some but a goal for others.******if you're lazy like me, i would skip to the third chapter and read from there, it still works without the first two******





	1. Luna Ledans Leciel

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i'm gonna say rn that this was a project for school but I want to move it forward until it ends. there's already a bunch of kind-of-edited-kind-of-not chapters and if you read this, you might be able to tell where I stopped a few months ago and then started writing again. I know this is supposed to be an official book but i'd love it if you told me where I could make it better. I love criticism, I promise, so if you're like "hey this is kinda awkward wording" just point it out to me and i'll try to revise bc I wanna get better. but if you liked it then just say that too. feedback is fab~ and even better if you'd be down to go back and forth with writing.
> 
> alrighty homie, enjoy

Current Time:

The relaxing vibration of the bow hairs against the strings of the violin are another level of therapeutic for her. This is why she plays it every day to keep herself in check, to keep her mind and body and physical awareness in check because it relaxes her so much. Luna thinks she is a fairly simple girl; her favorite things in life are her violin, her hair, and her favorite pair of socks (the really soft grey ones with the pastel pink and blue polka dots around them). She glides the bow again in the same motion she had before, repeating the last measure of her sheet music as it was written. 

Luna flinches as a loud knock sounds on the clear door of the music room, revealing her music mentor. He opens the door with a telltale smile on his face and she can tell immediately that he had heard what she just played.

“That was probably the best version of that song I’ve heard since the 1900’s, Luna, you have a serious gift!” He says, laughing through the end of his exclamation, while a small smile begins growing on her face at the compliment. He knows by now that she needs at least a little validation, the most major inconvenience to the vehemently strong anxious feeling she gets every time she plays the instrument with someone else in the room. This is why they developed the system of having a speaker between the rooms so whatever she plays, he will hear as long as he is in the next room over, preventing her from getting nervous as she plays. He went so far as to install these speakers not just because he cares for her but because the way that she plays is worth it, doused in skill and perfection. 

They converse a little more about what Luna was playing correctly and what she may have been playing just a millisecond too slow before she packs up the instrument and leaves, after a thanks to her mentor, Ivanovo. He was always slow with her in the beginning, helping her get over her fears to make the true music composer that she actually was shine through her shell. She always treats him with the same respect that he treats her.

Luna makes sure her violin is safely confined in the case before swiftly picking it up and heading out the door with a soft salutation to Ivanovo. Luna adheres to calling him “Ivanovo", his full name rather than using the much simpler name that he tells the rest of his students to use, “Ivan.”

The headlights of other cars, despite beaming right into her eyes, are relaxing to her. As well as the way that rain falls off of the windshield, shoved aggressively by the wipers as they defend her view of the road. Luna finds things that she can’t control relaxing because there is no way to change them, which is also why she struggles with playing the violin for people to listen to; she is in control of that and everyone has the ability to not like it. She can’t handle criticism as well as she’d like to, which doesn’t help when she does have to change her ways. The radio in her car is always turned to the 57th channel on satellite radio because it has classical music that she adores and finds soothing.


	2. Harris Lemon Cobault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to criticize!
> 
> get in touch w me!  
> twitter - wholseokheart  
> insta - trash4kookie

Current Time:

  
Clang!

  
The sledgehammer hits the peg, going through the metal beams that are going to hold a building together in the near future. Harris is part of a construction worker team, one of the more fortunate teams because they get a jump start at all of the important projects, automatically upping their pay all because of luck of the draw. The company that the team works for is fair, taking into account people’s situations and possible other occupations so they are flexible with time as long as the work is done within the deadline.

Harris finds it calming, sees the health and the exercise in the energy stealing job that makes him fwomp down on the bed in his shared apartment whenever the job is done. Somehow he stays strangely clean, which is why he doesn’t freak out about falling on top of the unmade bed.

“Tough day, Harrison Ford?” His roommate has developed a nickname over the year that they’ve shared the space, always being supportive when he would come home completely drained from carrying lumber or pushing wheelbarrows back and forth to make a pile. At this time, he is just about finished with the project and the deadline is next week, leaving him with plenty of time even though Harris will probably get up and do it tomorrow morning by himself just to get it done. He doesn’t slack, especially with such a good paying and enjoyable job. And Harris is constantly appreciative of his roommate always making sure that his health is fine and that he isn’t overdoing himself to the point of exhaustion, even if his roommate may only do it because he sees Harris as more of a younger sibling. What may also help the fact is that he is also a struggling medical student who won’t pass up a chance at helping someone in need. He goes to a college about a half an hour away but calmly trudges through the student debt. “You are the stunning picture of needing sleep so I’d like to recommend that you don’t go to work tomorrow early,” Harris looks at him with a smile, “like I know that you are thinking about doing right now.”

In a response, Harris groans and sits up on the bed to make eye contact with his roommate who stands in his doorway. “Aw Sim Sim,” he uses an over affectionate tone to go with the nickname that he only uses to joke around with, “I wasn’t thinking about going tomorrow…” Simeon gives him a knowing look. “Alright alright maybe I was, but the reason is because I want to get the project done, even you know I only want to get the project done.” He gets up from the bed and walks to the kitchen with his roommate following after him.

The two of them have a certain kind of dynamic that just works together pretty well but that’s not to say they don’t have to back off from each other sometimes. Both Harris and Simeon are in an agreement that they probably would get along better and not fight as much if they didn’t live together. However this does not stop them from ranting to the other when needed and giving the other person privacy when it is needed. The apartment is rather small, like a dorm room at a college except with all of the necessities in the same area, but they make it work somehow between one person or another being out or the both of them sleeping soundly without interruption.

“Maybe, but maybe you should also take into account that whenever you finish a project early, your boss gives you more and more little weird side quests.” When Harris walks over to their main table in the middle of the apartment to work out the rent, Simeon trudges over to the counter and leans forward against it. “And don’t start telling me that he only does that sometimes because I know that the last ten times you’ve finished before other people had, he’s done it.” They both half heartedly bicker until Simeon cuts straight to the point, saying that Harris should step back and see the greater picture and to take his own interests into account. Yet what Harris thinks Simeon doesn’t understand is that this is what he wants; he wants to make the person that he is employed by to see him for the hard worker that he tries to be. Harris finally hums in agreement so Simeon walks over and ruffles the his poofy hair in an affectionate way.

They have a dynamic, and they make it work.

Harris is a simple guy, so if fate decides that he is a student who graduated high school but couldn’t go to college, that he puts all his effort into this construction job, that he pays half the rent of this small apartment, that he successfully owns a car, and that he’s only had one person in his life be close enough to him to never leave him since childhood, just one person, then so be it.


	3. The Commence of Fate - Harris POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet and a deer is almost hit

Current Time:

When fates are meant to line up, they will at some point just because of the way that life makes it. And while some may get angry and some may be disappointed, there isn’t anyone who can change it or get around it. Depending on the person, the process of getting over something that is out of control can be a slow one or a fast one. Falling like building sized dominoes are the cleats of time plowing over the path that fate makes, like a steel baseball bat hitting concrete but also as swift as the snap of a belt.

Eight tires are screeching at the top of their lungs.

Harris’s headache just gets a little worse as his poofy hair cushions his head against his head rest. He slowly regains the oxygen that was knocked out of his lungs and puts the car in park as the fawn doesn’t move from in front of him. He sees another pair of headlights poking out from behind the deer once he straightens his posture. Just a baby fawn, he thinks, probably playing with its siblings or something and didn’t notice the two cars. Harris takes note of the fawn’s colors and the way it doesn’t seem one bit threatened by the two vehicles that were just barreling towards it, the deer just looks curious in the way it glances back and forth. It does seem a little strange how it isn’t moving from its spot, though. Before another moment can pass, the deer merrily sprints off into the wood, gallivanting around as it rightly should. 

Another deep breath is taken from Harris but before he can shift the car again, he sees the door of the opposite car start to open. He immediately thinks that it's a sketchy situation. But he just as abruptly pulls back the same conclusion as a woman gets out of the car with her hands on her face and sinks down to her knees on the ground. And while there still is a chance that this is a setup and that there is a possibility for a robbing going on, all Harris can think about is if the woman is hurt and is she needs medical attention. He opens his door and throws one leg out after double checking that no other cars were coming on the road. 

Once he gets both feet on the pavement, trusty Vans doing their job and holding up, he calls out to the woman in an attempt not to frighten her with his presence.   
He fails, as her shoulders jump and she kind of flinches away from him. This was not how he wanted the situation to go, he’s a soft and calm guy and he doesn’t like freaking people out. Especially when the situation is as sketchy as this one, if he were a different guy then he would absolutely feel the same way as her, or he would even be trying to protect her from the random guy that got out of his car. But he is feeling nice and Harris just wouldn’t be able to get this girl out of his mind all day if he had just taken the car out of park and drove off. These feeling don’t just pop up for the instant and go away, no, for him he would be hearing it from his subconscious all day about what if the girl was having a heart attack? What of she was having a panic attack? What if the force of her head hitting her head rest gave her a concussion and she is seeing double right now? That’d be like letting someone drive home too drunk or tired. This is the risk that he is willing to take, even if she is part of a gang and they will hop out of the back of her car the very moment that he reaches her worrying form. 

Now that she heard him and saw him he can’t back down, he just has to improvise enough so he doesn’t look like the creepy guy that the current first impression is giving.  
“Are you alright over there?” He tries to keep his tone light even though this could be a potentially fatal situation for the both of them. “I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t hurt yourself from the deer.” Harris has never had a good experience with girls, however his ex’s wouldn’t be able to say that because he hasn’t had a girlfriend ever. He also has never been that good at comforting people when they are sad or upset so this is just a double-whammy for him. A brief thought crosses his mind about how he really threw himself out there, Harris doesn’t think that he would ever have put himself in this situation any other time but now. “Well, not from the deer from breaking your car to not hit the deer.” She doesn’t look any happier after his jab at humor. 

“Uhh….” she rubs her face like trying to rub her expression off and looks up at him, standing a safe distance away of course, he wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea, “yeah I’m actually… I-I’m alright.” Her face shows a firm but still sort of exasperated expression even after the urgent scrubbing. As she goes to wrap her arms around her legs in fetal position, it looks is if she’s surprised to notice that her sleek hands after shaking like a leaf in a storm. The only word that Harris can associate with her in that moment is terrified. Yet including to consider the dangerousness and the suspicion of the situation, he doesn’t think that he is the reason for her fear. 

“Are you sure?” He really should go now but it seems that he’s feeling generous today, he realizes, as he sits down in the middle of the road. Of course within a distance comfortable for her because she’s the worry right now, but he’s still wondering how his consciousness is still persuading him to stay here with her. Especially now that he knows technically she is alive and not hurt. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I’m not sure how safe it is to drive with your hands.. Like that..”

“Y-You know what?” Her words sound coated with a light coat of craziness, insanity. “I think it would be best if I don’t, at this moment.” She holds her head as if she has a headache and sighs, as if burdened. Harris is on top of it even though he can tell she probably wants nothing to do with him.

“I have some Tylenol in my car if you need some? Or I-I could drive you home if you can’t? Or maybe if you have someone you can call then you can use my phone?” While his subconscious is feeling accomplished, his conscious is saying that he should go right now, that he is grasping at straws trying to help this girl when she is obviously fine and doesn’t need any help. But he knows that he’ll probably never see this girl again and he might as well try to make her see him as someone nice while also someone who is himself. Harris finds in his mind that all he really wants is someone to judge him not based off of what he has done previously with his life. 

"Uh no thanks I think I'll just wait it out..." The look on her face only baffles Harris further, the way its just plain and kind of sad. The kind of look you see on someone who is about to give up or has already given up in their life without much thought to what will come next. But along with the way that she's progressed from absolutely terrified to sort of insane, a kind of chilled out aura circles around her. 

It’s unnerving to Harris who is worried about her. He is about to say something when she beats him to it. “D-Do you want to stay with me?”

It comes as a bit if a shock to Harris who was only expecting really defensive and closed off responses from her, but he embraces it nonetheless. He contemplates if there really is something sketchy going on. “Yeah sure, we can chill if you want,” he continues, glancing at her hopeful look and trying to hide the confusion that is building on his own features, “okay, let me just pull my truck over and out of the road.” And as he does this he clears his mind, though it is the worst time to do so. He has learned his whole life that in the processing of beginning to trust someone, the most vulnerable side of you, your back, should never be turned towards them. 

Consider a wolf; when you first see a wolf you will never want to turn your back on them because they may be dangerous or they may be rabid and you wouldn’t know. Turning your back on a wolf that you don’t know is practically asking for death, asking for a murderous and strategic animal to except you and trust you the second you meet them will get them on you, biting at your neck. 

Harris is not downplaying the dominance or the quality of danger that a woman has, however, both in a spontaneous, reckless feeling as well as the body language he’s been picking up from the girl, he believes that turning his back toward her will not send her biting at his neck. There is a small percentage, minority of the wolf population that when they see a back turned they see the need to nurture and the need to help the confused pup who has unknowingly welcomed the viewer to a kill. Harris believes that is her, but not in the same way. 

After pulling his car over to the same side of the road that her car is on, he exits the car holding two bottles of water; one for her and one for him. She gets up from her fetal position on the ground and walks over to the hood of her car, backing up a few feet before throwing her body on top of it in a sort of awkward manner. Based on the fact that she owns an expensive car and the fact that she could hardly get herself on top of the hood by her own sheer force, Harris thinks briefly that she’s never done this before. “Come here,” she calls over to him, gesturing to the space next to her on top of the wide hood. He almost doesn’t want to because the car looks so shiny and nice but all of his thought leave his head once he sees her smiling. Even within the few minutes that they’ve known each other, he thinks he can make the assumption that she doesn’t truly smile often from the way it doesn’t crease her face and makes her seem just a little bit different. Harris can’t put his finger on it but she looks different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can kinda tell I went through a werewolf phase oops
> 
>  
> 
> here's a fun factoid: I had to make a moodboard for this and I made it 3d and I hot glued these 2 toy cars to a drawn on road and then made a tiny carboard cutout of a deer and it was adorable but when I picked up the project after months, one of the cars was gone :( 
> 
> I swear if this story takes off, I'll find that car >:(


	4. The Commence of Fate - Luna POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be updating ~every other day... idk end of school year so i'll be on here more probably ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! its definitely a slow read because when i just reread it (im spoiling i did not recently write this at all) it sounded so much more like poetry than fiction writing. 
> 
> there are so many analogies. SO. MANY. 
> 
> count em if you want and tell me how many there are in the comments ^o^

Current Time:

Eight tires are screeching at the top of their lungs.

Luna’s body pulls against the iron grip of the seatbelt and her head jolts back and hits the headrest. A deer, a fawn no better, walks across the road with the patience of a snail, walking out from the darkness between the trees. The headlights of Luna’s model car glare right into the eye of the fawn as it looks between her and the other car that had, as well, slammed on their breaks. There seems to be a moment of silence between the three as the fawn takes one more glance, that Luna believes just shoots right through the windshield and into her corneas, through her soul and back, before bolting into the woods once again.

The only thing that runs through Luna’s mind is that this is a sign for something. Her house caught on fire or maybe the neighbor's dog finally got loose and is trying to track her down somehow and eat her. Or it could be something a bit more major than that; the president just declared war on one of the other superpower countries or maybe there is a meteor heading toward Earth right now and all she is doing is sitting in her car, wondering what it could be.

She panics. She panics so badly that her hands violently shake and she can’t get a proper grip on anything at the moment. There is nothing stopping a disaster from happening except Luna’s own reaction to whatever it may be. Her chances of surviving are too low for her to appreciate or pay attention to anything going on around her as her vision gets a little blurry. And while Luna tries to take a deep breath and slow her hammering heart rate, she just cannot force her diaphragm to move any other than quick and short bursts of inhalation. The more she blinks and little nervous tears fall the less she can see and the further she just falls further into panic mode. She hasn’t always been like this and it wasn’t always this bad but just because of the scenario and the situation, Luna feels as though there is no way out from suffering the effects of a terrible commotion. It feels like she is inside of a box and there is something evil on the outside but she’s claustrophobic and her mind is trying hard to decide between trying to burst her way out of the box or staying and commanding herself to be calm while battling the claustrophobia. It’s a lose-lose situation. It always has been.

Whatever is going to be hurtling towards Luna, she is not ready for it. And she foresees that she probably never will be.

Without even looking to see if there was a car coming from either side, she pulls her body out of the stressful environment of the car interior and gets some fresh woody air. Unbeknownst to her, her body actually forces itself into a defensive position and curls up on the ground leaning against her car. Luna tries not to think too much about what’s happening because if she was, then it would only act as a hand grasping her arm and pulling her deeper to the dark side, or more directly, the condition of fear that forced her body to do this to itself.

With the fresh air finally going in and out through her lungs, up her throat and back out again, cooling down all her facial features and relaxing her body, Luna begins to ponder about the situation. She begins to ponder what is making her do this because of course while the existential thoughts are all her doing, be it because of her active mind, it is not her doing to be so closed off about these things. Why is it so paranoia-inducing for her, if it seems to be hurting more than helping? _What makes me think that I am always in some kind of danger? That even the slightest things seem to threaten me like a murderer? Why is it that-_

“Hey!” Inside her mind, the call was not surprising as she could subconsciously see that the person had opened their door. However for some reason it had startled her beyond belief. Those kinds of actions are things that she just could not explain.

“Are you alright over there? I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t hurt yourself from the deer.” With her heart beating fast yet again, she glances at the man standing a safe distance away from her speaking in the softest and most gentle tone she has heard in a very long time. It almost makes Luna blush, both at the unfamiliarity and the tender way that it was spoken from just a stranger. He has poofy hair and the way he held himself is so relaxed, it practically slows down all of Luna’s thoughts. His aura feels as if he could relax anyone, talk anyone into being calm when they get faced against the tag team of his visual aura, appearance, and his vocal smoothness. It feels as if everything he says is genuine to the T and she has only heard him speak but a few words. “Well, not from the deer from breaking your car to not hit the deer.” Inside her mind, she laughs giddily. But unfortunately her body withholds it in favor of supposedly keeping her safe. The whole “out of control” thing is really not rolling with her, especially because she can’t show her gratitude for such a cheesy jab. It seems like he’s trying to put himself out there. She feels bad.

Because her body simply isn’t listening, it stresses her out as she rubs her face and groans. Luna almost wants to impress him too, she just wants to be in control. 

“Yeah, I’m actually… I-I’m alright.” Part of her is embarrassed by her reaction of the frustration because she usually has more control through concentration but it’s not happening this time. She adjusts her grip on her fetal position, now not to protect herself but to hide from embarrassment. Luna doesn’t immediately recognize why she would try to hide but a glimpse of a thought passes through her mind about him, and about why she would want to impress him so much?

Becoming increasingly self-conscious about the way she looks and acts around him, Luna glances at her fingers only to see them wildly vibrating, aggressively shaking to the point where it makes the hand weak. She can hardly hold herself together, there is no way she can drive herself home without swerving or going off of the road because of it. Luna hopes that the man isn’t a creep, isn’t looking for someone to trick into kidnapping or something because she doesn’t think she would be able to properly fight back. However, the look on his face makes it seem as if he truly has concern for her and doesn’t want her to be on the road all night because she can’t drive herself home, it seems he actually wants the best for her and not to take advantage of her when she is vulnerable. 

“Are you sure?” Luna can sense just the vague degree of unsureness as he says this as if he wasn’t really expecting himself to say it. She immediately thinks that he doesn’t do this very often just judging by the mild uneasiness he holds in his posture and his tone. But the fact that he is still there and hasn’t left her or done something bad already makes Luna thankful and genuinely believe that he is trying to help. She catches when he glances down at her shaking hands, trying to hold her legs together in the position but slowly unraveling as she loses her grip on the jeans. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I’m not sure how safe it is to drive with your hands.. Like that..” And that just confirms it for her; she trusts him and almost feels like she would miss him if he were to go in that moment. It’s a strange sort of subconscious pull that makes Luna drag her eye up to meet his after he says that.

She relaxes. In a brief second, she realizes she hasn’t trusted anyone so purely in a while. But the thought leaves too quickly for her to expand on it.

“Y-You know what? I think it would be best if I don’t, at this moment.” It even sounds foreign to herself, now officially confirming that she definitely hasn’t spoken to someone in this way or with this tone since years ago, she can only imagine how it sounds to the stranger. Now realizing this, she holds her head in embarrassment thinking something like, _silly Luna, at it again being awkward_ , which takes her back to when she was in high school, stumbling around with fumbling feet everytime one single person she thought was attractive would talk to her. And while the feelings come back strong, the same exact anxiety waves over her. She sighs. Of all the things that could have happened at the site of the deer, Luna thinks that maybe the sign was for this, meeting this nice and gentle man but totally making a fool of herself by freaking out about what could happen because of it. She can only hope that that is actually what the deer had been the sign for.

“I have some Tylenol in my car if you need some? Or I-I could drive you home if you can’t? Or maybe if you have someone you can call then you can use my phone?” Luna thinks she should probably stick it out, wait it off and not take anything because it will only make her hyperactive and shaky. She swallows and realizes that her throat is desert dry so she swallows more, what she really needs is a bottle of water. But what is the likelihood that he will just have some random bottles of water in his car? _Low,_ thinks Luna. Coming back to current time when she looks toward him to confirm that he is still waiting for an answer to the questions.

"Uh no thanks, I think I'll just wait it out..." Luna murmurs, saying her actual plans. A different kind of longing tugs at her heart a little bit and she only has the epiphany of what it is about a whole minute after she spoke. The loneliness that she didn’t see inside herself had been growing like mold between the cracks of her life, around bricks of violin lessons and her job at the convenience store. But it’s like a spotlight is being pointed at it now. A unique sadness that only haunts the people without others around them, without a vent for their anger or their confusion or even their happiness when they needed it the most. It almost makes her cringe but it also feels like the emotion put dumbbells into the frown marks on her face.

Luna is _lonely_. She’s been lonely for a while. And while it doesn’t make her cry, she wishes it wasn’t there.

Before she thinks that he will leave her, he will turn around and start walking over to his car and drive off, she speaks up. Luna speaks up for the first time for herself. “D-Do you want to stay with me?” It almost takes all her breath away, the minuscule shift in the man’s expression to reveal the slightest bit of shock in his system. She can practically see the gears turning in his head contemplating the idea before he speaks words that break the silence between them.

“Yeah sure, we can chill if you want,” a small pause filling the gap between his words, “Okay, let me just pull my truck over and out of the road.” And it's like a fire has been put out inside of a lantern of her doubts, the hot air making it rise off of the ground and start taking off but before it can be pulled out of the hands that try to pull it down, a gust of wind that's small but just big enough to extinguish the burning flames. The hot air halts being produced, the lantern stops rising and the pulling against gravity.

Or maybe a flame has just started to burn, heating up the part of her heart that longs for more warmth than it has been given in the longest time. Like food to the starving, the longing in her soul is finally fed what it wants to slow down, poison to the ever-growing mold.


	5. I Know You're Out There Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels as if this is what the deer was for, this was the sign; Luna’s neighbor’s dog was cozily curled up against its owner, a meteor aged by time and formed by fire misses earth by millions of lightyears, uniform to all of the other ones hurdling around in space.

Current Time:

When he throws himself on the hood next to her with all of the majesticness of a bull, she laughs a little, soft yet tired. Harris begins to wonder about her and her mannerisms and the way she holds her facial expression. Everything about her is something that Harris has never seen before from people that talk to him. So open and actually giving him a chance.

Giving each other a minute to process the physical presence of each other, they wait to see if the other had something to say or something to start with. Luna starts, “I’m not sure if you could tell but I’ve never done this before.” And Harris smiles to himself because not only does he feel the same way but also because he could read her well enough to tell.

He laughs a little at the thought of her being such a dead giveaway, especially if she thought she was being discreet in somehow. “I could tell,” he laughs, but tries to pick her back up again by adding, “and to be honest I haven’t either.” He immediately feels better about clarifying what he said after he sees her unused smile return again. “Although, I can’t tell if you’re talking about almost hitting a deer in the middle of the night, having a confused stranger offer you Tylenol, or sitting on the hood of your car with that same stranger talking about the uniqueness of the situation.” 

He giggles a little after he finishes saying that and Luna likes the way it sounds, likes the way it reminds her of some kind of home that she’s never had before as an only child. She starts giggling right after him, if not for her hysterics after having a mild freak out, then for the actual quality of his humor. It could have also been that she was half asleep, considering the clock was ticking towards midnight but in contrast, she didn’t feel tired in the slightest bit. She notices how much of a contrast he is from her, the way that he can make humor out of the most uncomfortable or strange situations whereas she can hardly handle the same situation by herself, too caught up in the little details to do anything but stress and worry.

 “Actually, I was referring to all of those things collectively.” She smiles brightly back at him when he grins, listening to what she said. “Even if you just sit here in silence hearing me ramble about probably nothing, it will be a big help to me.” Luna turns back towards his face after her gaze had swiftly drifted away from it. She’s almost getting too lost in thought but at the same time, it’s like she has every thought in place. It’s like putting together a puzzle but as soon as you finish, you see that the picture is a bunch of mismatched pieces that fit together but don’t create something. She realizes that maybe it’s better to put the puzzle together based off of the pieces that fit together, rather than the pieces that look like they fit together as a judgment from the picture. 

“No, to be honest, I would like to keep up the conversation with you, I’ve had my mind in a tough place tonight.” Harris leans his body back and rests his head in his hands on the edge of the windshield, but completely lying on the hood. “When’s the last time you looked up at the stars, uhh,” Harris is now realizing that he doesn’t know her name, but it seems like she can already make him smile like a lifelong friend, like siblings that are born from different parents but are still made to have that brother-sister connection, “um what is your name?”

 Her face stays in the same expression, not ruffled by the sudden demand at the mildly personal information. Only after she hesitates does he realize that she may not want to share that kind of information to a stranger so he reforms the sentence in a friendlier manner.

“Or we could have secret code names! We don’t need to say our real names even though we probably won’t ever see each other again.” Harris immediately knows that he said something right at the way her face lights up among hearing the idea he presented. Luna adores the mystery of having secret code names, the dramatic cliché even though springs adrenaline into her system. She has always wanted this to happen in some reality and she is beyond happy that it’s happening right here and right now; she only hopes that she won’t mess it up. The giddiness is just another feeling that, like all the other emotions rushing through her this night, is an experience she’s seldom felt herself. 

“I one hundred percent agree with the code names, what’s yours going to be?” He replies saying he’ll need some time to think to which she realizes she will too. Her mind spontaneously jumps to the translation of her actual name, and the way that it can be covered up with a code name: so while she may be “moon in the sky” in some way or another, she decides to be the sun today. 

Luna starts off, “okay! I’ve got mine! You can call me Soleil, like the sun in French if you hadn’t already known.” 

“You know a little French too?” Harris asks, the thought interrupting his flowing ideas for his own code names. He took French for years at in high school and he’s always wanted to expand on it, however because he couldn’t afford a foreign language class for himself, Duolingo was training him the best it could. He will proudly say that he has ruled the leaderboard and gotten as many achievements as possible within the app, but that’s not to say he can speak French well at all, the app cannot check his exact pronunciation. 

“A little? I’m fluent! Now choose your code name before we get too into the conversation!” Luna is beyond proud of herself for the way that she can keep the conversation going without making him feel obligated to talk the whole time. She’s proud for the way that not only has she refrained from making it awkward, but also for the way it sounds like they have known each other for longer than just a half an hour. The gears spin in Harris’s head in the same moment he conjures up his code name. His mind flashes to the moments when people hear his name and imagine just what he is like by his label. He also imagines the exact moment his parents realized what they had done when they paired up his first and last name, and that was the same moment they invented and firmly placed his middle name. So while it offsets the seriousness of the first and last name pairing, doubles as a citrus earning him many nicknames when he was young. But at this moment he wants to own up to it the way that he has never been able to when he was little.

“Are you ready for mine?” Harris mentally prepares himself for the laughing but also the feeling of suitability, he prepares for the feeling of realization at someone seeing him for him rather than the aura that his name gives him. “Listen, Soleil, you gotta promise me that you won’t laugh at me when you hear this. Especially following your fancy French code name.” She waves him off and gives him a look as if she would never do that, not in a million years. Luna tells him so too. “Okay, my name is… Lemon.”

Luna looks at him with a curious face first but then goes with it. In the back of her mind, she wonders where the creativity for such an imaginative name had come from. Was it from a nickname he had as a child? Or maybe because the fruit had been the only thing is parents fed him! Harris is happy that she appreciates the name, feeling the relief rush over him in waves. He finds himself pleased at the benevolent way they both treat the situation, with such care and awareness for the other person. He doesn’t think he will ever regret getting out of his car on this day. Luna is happy as well that he hadn’t left her, she thinks she’ll remember this moment and situation forever.

“So Lemon,” she says in an enthusiastic tone, “how long have you been speaking French?” 

And they continue and continue into the night, furthering the conversation, at some points describing their lives, their families, and the schools they went to. Every bit of information is raw, thoughts coming to their minds one after another, not just to keep up the conversation but also almost as if to withhold the other person from leaving. And after a moment, Luna lays down on the hood of her car the same way Harris had, and they both look at the stars in an otherworldly way, so far gone from this reality. They both feel something like a bond growing even they just met, not a romantic kind but a strange kind of energy that is holding them together. Without putting a label to it, going with the flow is the sensation that the energy brings.

When Luna gets up from the hood, Harris sitting too to see what she’s doing, she alerts him she is only getting her phone to check the time. Popping open the car door and leaning over inside, she snags the phone from the center console and pops right back out again, phone in hand. “Oh wow,” Luna starts, gazing at the numbers when her screen lights up, “it’s just about 2 ‘o'clock in the morning.” Harris blinks at that, recalling his roommate saying that if he hasn’t returned by midnight, don’t think about coming back until the morning, and winces. Luna looks at him questioningly.

“This is a huge favor to ask, Soleil, but do you think I could stay at your house tonight? My roommate hates when I come back late and he’s really going to be mad at me. Not just for possibly waking him up but also for worrying him about my whereabouts.” He can see the gears turning inside of her head, but he is quick to interfere with, “Actually wait, I shouldn’t be putting all of this on you especially because we just met. Forget everything I just said,” he throws in to get the point across before turning away from her gaze. He thinks he ruined it, Harris thinks it has been running smoothly this whole night with their therapeutic conversations but in one quick thirty seconds of speaking he’s just ruined the entire night. But he doesn’t make that judgment from the look on her face, no, the look on her face is polite and gentle; almost like he’s a little bunny and she doesn’t want to scare him.

“I mean, listen,” Luna tries to cover up the subtle burst silence and uncomfortableness between them, “as long as you don’t try to rob me or something then we’ll be fine,” Luna finishes, shrugging innocently. She surprises herself at the open response that had just come out of her mouth, it’s something she really wasn’t expecting. Yet inside her mind, it still stands true and for some reason, she seems as sure that he won’t be stealing anything from her as he is. Inside his mind, there are fireworks that are bursting lights made out of thankfulness and appreciation for this girl, who he had just met that is trusting him with knowing her address. And it seems to him like she is as sure that he won’t steal anything as he is about not intending to rob her of anything.

So while they both get back into their vehicles and Harris follows her back to her house the way she directed and he promised, they become sure of something. Fully submerged outside of his comfort zone, settling down in the guest bedroom at her large house so early in the morning, he realizes. In the same way, settling down in her own bed, aware of the complete stranger that she doesn’t even know the name of cuddling up to the sheets that she will be washing the following day, she realizes.

It feels as if this is what the deer was for, this was the sign; Luna’s neighbor’s dog was cozily curled up against its owner, a meteor aged by time and formed by fire misses earth by millions of lightyears, uniform to all of the other ones hurdling around in space. The deer, a roadblock making him stop, has lead Harris to a person that he may be the closest to, in correspondence with such a short time, in years. A person that foils the other just right, forming a golden team with the other and they both know that it was the deer, know that the deer is out there right now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mood is Piano and Sax by Joakim Karud 
> 
> 10/10 check it out for studying and stuff


	6. The Commence of Fate - TK#203 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the mystery aspect comes in, it's really not much to go off of yet but hey.  
> everything counts.  
> and i mean everything
> 
> enjoy ^^

_"For some reason, the clock just keeps ticking on the wall. He’d been trying so hard to make it stop or to even break the clock but it doesn’t stop._ It just won’t stop." -??????? 

70 Years Earlier:

_While sitting at his desk, twiddling his thumbs or spinning his pencil across his fingers, a facial expression placed on his face that is just submerged in a thick layer of boredom. He’s been here before, in this position so many times that when he sees other students doing the same thing it almost makes him laugh at the repetition. One of the students throws a paper airplane and it hits the whiteboard sitting at the front of the room only to loop back around and go under the teacher's desk somewhere. The small group of students sitting by the window all have smokes tucked between two fingers, halfheartedly aiming to the open window of the second floor. Some of the quiet ones are drawing charcoal masterpieces in some ratty sketchbook that they probably use every day, full of the same doodles._

_The teacher walks into the room, a few minutes late, and as she closes the door with one hand, a stack of files tucked in the other, the students by the windows all rush to their seats, disturbed by the sudden entrance. "I trust that you all did your homework..." she drawls while placing the mug that was balanced on top of the files gently to the large desk. Her hair is tucked to the back of her head with a large pin and her makeup looks fine and prim. She gives him an aura of sophistication and intelligence, even having only known her as a teacher for such little time._

_Some ragtag dressed as a waif speaks up from the back, "You really should stop putting so much trust in us." The class gets a quiet laugh out of it as the teacher freezes, a minuscule bit of restrain remaining to hold back the roll of her eyes; he doesn't have to read her mind to know that, just the way her face shifts a little bit to an irritated expression._

 

_"It's my job, Marcus. Make a remark like that again and you'll be seeing me in detention after school," the teacher pauses to pick up the paper airplane off of the ground and drop it on top of her desk however before she can respond, the class follows up what she said with an "oooh" sound directed at Marcus and for some reason, he suddenly sees this as a war, brain working and pumping to think of a slick reply. The setting isn’t very tense, it seems loose and joking around until Marcus pulls out a reply that makes eyes widen from where they saw are sitting._

_“Maybe I want to see you in detention later,” and just as everyone thinks the setting had reached its peak of rigidness and intensity, no one is ready for when Marcus takes it to a level much further than the teacher’s threat had provoked, “maybe you’ll cheat on your husband with me again.”_

_Everyone freezes. Not a single person expecting such a thing to come out of his mouth; not even the teacher whose face is reddening which only deepens the situation. Had that actually been the truth?_ Wow _, he thinks,_ this generation is so much more unruly than the one previously _, still flipping the pencil across obstacles that are his fingers as he glances between the teacher and the student currently sharing a moment that obviously no one else was supposed to see. It tugs on the back of his mind, weighing it down as more minutes pass with the heavily awkward setting before he’s had enough._

_He looks at the clock._

_And now everyone freezes for real, the stiffness no longer a metaphor for their stature but an actual description for scene. They were being controlled by him and him only._

 


	7. After Fate Works Its Ways

Current:

 

Luna wakes up, her eyes attuned to the schedule of opening at around 6 in the morning to get into work on time at 7 but today she has work at noon. And only after walking into her bathroom and washing up her face to have breakfast, it dawns on her that she had a guest over the night before. Lemon. The platonic soulmate that she found in the middle of the night last night, the man who lives in an apartment and couldn’t go back home because of his overly worried roommate. Functioning under a blanket of sleep, she stumbles down the hall to the entrance of the guest bedroom and knocks, waiting for his answer. When nothing comes she tries again but quickly gets impatient and opens the door. The bed is made and no one is there, the pillows arranged in a way that is different from Luna’s own way but still an aesthetically satisfying way.

He’s left before she woke up, it seems, since no one else is wandering around the house confirming another presence. Yet when she goes to cut up some strawberries to start a breakfast smoothie, she sees a note written on the back of her grocery list that used to be hanging on her fridge. Putting down the small knife and leaving it on cutting board, Luna slowly walks over to the note and begins to read it. Before she can even see or decipher any of the words, she briefly hopes that it is from him, hopes that it is some kind of leftover piece of him that will remind her of the night before, and the comfort that she had felt around his presence. In a wave of confusion, a different feeling starts interfering with the reminder of comfort; it is a strange powerful feeling, like she has the world in her finger tips. Clearing her mind, she’s reminded again of the note that is in front of her. From reading the first sentence, she knows it’s from the guy.

**Dearest Soleil,**

**I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to stay here last night. When you’ve woken up I’ll be gone (obviously) (this actually sounds a bit scandalous doesn’t it?) (that was not my intention at all wow) (okay alright I’ll get back to the point of writing this note) (other than common courtesy of course:) )**

Luna laughs after reading that, bringing to her mind the same humor that he had been milking last night. It was so corny but for a reason that she couldn’t describe, it had made her laugh to no end, till she was holding her stomach. Smiling to herself sweetly at the thought, she rubs her wrist subconsciously and continues reading the note in her hand.

**I’d love to get in touch with you again sometime, I feel like I finally have a best friend even though we’ve only known each other for a night. However I’m going to leave that choice totally up to you so I’ll leave my number at the bottom once I finish writing. I do have a job though so if you could call me anytime in the afternoon that would be very helpful. I’m sorry if you felt as if I had left without an explanation (oops I think I am rambling now so I’ll cut it short finally)**

Relief washes over Luna that he feels the same way that she does about their relationship and what happened. She also briefly wonders where he works and what he does but she keeps that in mind for the future, possibly when they are closer. Again the way his real personality sort of pokes out within his writing towards the end is amusing to her, only adding to the picture of him that she has in his head.

**I am feeling a little bad for this but I unknowingly figured out your name, I think, so I will let you know that my name is Harris. (Lemon is my middle name) (not joking!!!)**

_Harris._ The name sounds fitting, for whatever reason. Luna assumes it’s because when you hear the name “Harris” without any context, you think a famous car company or maybe even a prince of another country but both of those couldn’t be farther from the truth or from the personality of who Harris actually is. Then when people see the face and how it may not exactly line up with their connotation of the name, it reflects of him as a person; which is a terrible thing to have happen especially when the expectation is so vastly different. Not worse, just different. When you meet the face before the name, when you end up calling that same face the secret codename “Lemon” for a day’s time you begin to see the true version of Harris, the one that may not pop out if at the first meeting, Luna hypothesizes.

Hearing the real name after knowing him and a little bit of his background, it’s like the last piece to a puzzle. It sits fittingly on top of his personality like that sweet red cherry on the top of a sundae. Harris is funny and the strangest kind of understanding, he hadn’t rushed her in any way, shape, or form and always made sure she was alright or happy with sharing information that night. He was thoughtful and he seemed like the truest kind of friend for someone, anyone. If only people don’t get so distracted by the name.

Luna hangs the note up on her refrigerator so she will remember to bring it to work later to call him, and continues cutting up the fruit on the cutting board after one more glance towards the number at the bottom. She considers calling him at her job today sometime when the store won’t have too many customers or maybe on her lunch break. Whatever the time, she thinks, I’ll have to get in touch with him at some point.

 

<><><>~<><><>

 

Harris had woken up to the alarm of his phone right next to his head but he found himself in a stranger’s bed. That had made him shoot right up from the sheets, making him wide-awake. After his mind had recalled all the events from the night before, he immediately jumped to his messenger app to tell his friend that he was alive, in order to not worry the other any more. What he’d told Soleil last night was absolutely not a lie, he doesn’t think he could ever lie to her properly, but it was not the whole truth either. His roommate hadn’t wanted him back at the apartment so late because his roommate had invited his boyfriend over that night and Harris did not want to be there for that. And to clarify, he wouldn’t want to be there if his roommate had a girlfriend either.

Work had to be attended and if Harris didn’t get a proper amount of sleep because of his roommate then, plain as day, he just wasn’t going to sleep at the apartment. And when he followed Luna home, per her acceptance to his request, he realized how late it was and wasn’t even regretful because of it. In the same ride, he was forming his plan of action for the day after-- today-- and what he might do for her so she won’t think that he had left her in the dust. A note seemed to be the only logical answer.

So, speedily making the guest bed in her house, he wrote a quick note in good time, expressing all of the things that he wanted it to. The dim lights of the kitchen and the hardly even risen sun made it hard to find something to write on so he just went for the back of a shopping list. However he left some space for something else between the second paragraph and his number for something else but he couldn’t think of what to say. Clicking the pen that he found in an organized pencil holder, he looks around the room as if the décor would give him an idea about what he would say next to finish it off.

Gazing at the pictures on the wall, one of them catches Harris’s eye as it is not a picture of a person, but it is a handwritten letter framed and placed on a very open part of the wall. He walks over quietly and reads it. All of the knowledge he just gained about Soleil was piling up in his head, about the violin practices and how good she is and her favorite songs that she and the person played together. And right at the top of the letter it starts with, “Dear Luna, the greatest student I’ve had in awhile,” following with the same kind of praise throughout it. The name at the bottom is very obviously written is a different language, as he couldn’t comprehend it; “Иваново”

He briefly wonders if he had crossed a line in violating her privacy but decides just to apologize in the letter and make up for it by giving her his name as well. Finishing up the letter he heads out the door with the minimal things he brought in from his car and heads to his apartment to get his work clothes. Later in the day as he works at his construction job as runs to get more batteries for a power drill that ran out of power, he revels in a wave of excitement that washes over him as he glances towards the clock seeing it is almost the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> busy busy busy
> 
> after looking back at this, i noticed 2 things.  
> 1- i had been trying really hard not to make it a romance story and  
> 2-it ended kind of abruptly but the unfortunate think is 
> 
> i probably wont continue this chapter atm
> 
> youll just have to find out what happens next...


End file.
